the love contest
by coffeetoffee
Summary: Basically the bachelor but with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

********** THE LOVE CONTEST **********

_**° I know its in 3rd pov this chapter but next chapter will , be bellas pov I'm just using this chapter to meet all of , the people.**_

_** ° basically your average " the bachelor". **_

_** based on the Tv show the bachelor. **_

_** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**_

_** I OWN NOTHING **_

** *********TLC************

_©hapter #1) meet and greet _

**3rd pov**

"Welcome to season 6 of "the love contest" the show where we have a bachelor who is trying to find love. We got 11 girls for him and he is going to try to find his love. Each week the girls will receive a white rose and every week one girl will be eliminated until our bachelor has found his true love.

On this season of the love contest we have our bachelor, Edward Mason. Edward is a doctor here in LA. He loves to play and record music. Edward also hopes that one of the 19 lovely contestants will be the one he falls in love with isn't that right Edward?"

"it sure is. I know that this is going to be difficult sometimes and there will be drama but i hope in the end it is worth it."

"Well i wish you the best now what do you say you go meet

Your ladies who are arriving as we speak in horse drawn carriages."

"Alright bye then i guess ill talk to you later."

** *******TLC*********

"Before we go see how that went lets meet our ladies"

"Hi my name is, Tanya i am 24 years old. I was born in New York City where i got my masters degree. I currently work as a ballet teacher in Ohio. I love kids, cooking, and dancing. You could usually find me in my ballet class working with the kids or in the kitchen."

" hey, my name is Irina. I am 22 years old. I was born in Alaska but recently moved to Washington to start my degree in interior design. I love design i could spend hours on end just mixing up all the different categories for each individual room. I feel like even though some people might call me young i feel like i'm ready to settle down with a man and start a family."

"Hello, my name is Kate, I'm 23 years old i grew up in Montana. I currently live in Florida and work as a survivalist. I love adventure. Whatever type of adventure you can count me in. I love skiing, mountain climbing, hiking. But sometimes i like to just have a more calm adventure and go to the beach or to a fair."

"Hey, my name is Alice, I'm 24 i was born in Chicago and currently still live there. I work as a fashion designer. You could say I'm a hyper person but that's ok right. I'm the kind of person who cant stay mad for long. Personally i think happy upbeat people are the kind of people i want to be with. But other than that i also work in a children's art class as an art teacher."

"Hello my name is Rosalie, I'm 24 i work as a personal trainer in LA but i was born in Colorado. I love to stay fit, going to the beach, or just hanging out with friends and family. To me being with family is really important and something i put before anything else in my life."

"Hi, my name i Charlotte I'm 25 i was born and raised in west Virginia. I work as an animal trainer at sea world. I enjoy my job alot. When I'm out there with the animals it just feels like home. Its like i can breath again. The animals are like my second family and i don't know what id do without them. So i hope your an animal lover."

"Hi, I'm Jessica i live in Wisconsin and I'm 26 and teach at a local high school. I'm very lovable and nice and I'm sure you will come to love me as well. I recently won the teacher of the year and i love my job. I know most wouldn't say that if they were a teacher but i do."

"I'm Lauren , I'm 27 years old. I work a physical therapist for people who are paralytic. I hope to make a difference in there lives and maybe help them walk again. If i made a difference in just one of there lives i wold be so thankful."

"Hey! I'm carmen I'm 24 and I'm from north Dakota and i grew up skiing down the mountains. I now work as a ski coach. I love the cold. I rarely want to be in the hot weather but i would do anything to find love. So what do you say to me teaching you a thing or two."

"Hi, I'm Jane I'm 24 and I'm from south Carolina. I work as a nurse. I hope that you can love me as much as i want to love you. I'm hoping above anything else that i will at least get to have a new friend in you if you don't like me."

"Hi, I'm bella i am 22 years old and live in Tennessee. I graduated high school early when i was 17 and went to college at the university of Tennessee. I own my own bakery but on days off or when I'm not needed at the bakery i volunteer for lot of things. Some of them include homeless shelters, soup kitchens, children's hospitals, and retirement homes. I love to help people and I'm ready for love.

**********TLC***********

" so now that you've met them lets see how Edward is doing."

** **********TLC*************

**E POV**

My hands were shaking. Not only was i nervous but also excited. One of these girls was going to be the girl i love. I was about to meet the girl i will marry one day.

As the first carriage pulled up i felt like i was going to puke right there. As the first girl stepped out and started walking over i tried to calm myself down enough to talk.

The first girl was tall almost as tall as me. She was pretty with long strawberry blond curls and light make up. She had full lips and green eyes. She arrived to me and introduced herself.

"Hey! My name is Tanya." She said.

"I'm Edward nice to meet you Tanya." I said smiling.

"I like you. You seem nice." She said. I don't really know how she knows she likes me yet because we just meet but i decided to be polite and answer.

"Why thank you Tanya. You seem lovely as well ill see you inside ok." She shook her head yes and then left to go inside.

Well that seemed to go alright i hope the rest go just as well.

The next girl was short and pale with black hair and striking blue eyes. Ill admit she was beautiful. She had on a dark purple dress that went down to her knees.

"I'm carmen" she said

"That's a pretty name. I'm Edward."

"I hope to see you inside Edward." She said smiling

"Bye" she is not much of a talker i guess but that's ok sometimes its better to not be a chatter box right.

Next was a girl named Lauren who was a little to high maintenance for me. Then Jessica who was alright but a bit conceited.

Several girls named Charlotte , Jane , and Irina were all very kind and sweet. They were also pretty with great personalities.

A girl stepped out of the carriage then and i was blown away. She was medium height with long platinum blond hair, pink lips, brown eyes. She had on a silver dress that fit her just right.

"I'm Kate" she said i smiled at her before introducing myself.

"Edward" she gave me a hug and we talked a little bit before she went inside.

So far shes my favorite.

Next was a tall blond with a killer body named Rosalie who was very sweet but wasn't really my type. Then was a tiny hyper girl named Alice who was adorable but not in a lover kind of way.

It was the last girls turn and honestly i was surprised i made it this far.

She stepped out and as soon as i saw her something felt different i didn't know what it was so i decided to ignore it.

She was short and thin but toned. She had curly dark brown hair that went to her hips and wore a white dress that went down to just below her knees.

"I'm bella" she introduced herself. Her voice was soft and soothing.

"You have a beautiful name. I'm Edward" she smiled

"Thank you very much." We talked before she walked inside and so did i.

** *********TLC***********

After talking to each girl individually it was time to eliminate one of the girls. They stood in a half circle waiting for there names to be called.

"Kate" i called first. She walked up to me."will you expect this rose" i asked.

"Yes" she said before walking back.

"Rosalie"

"Alice"

"Jane"

"Bella"

"Jessica"

"Lauren"

"Charlotte"

"Irina"

"Tanya"

I felt bad for making carmen leave. I just didn't "like like" her

She felt like a little sister when i was talking to her. But she was very sweet.

The girls took turns saying good bye before carmen left. And after some more talking we all went to bed.

************TLC*************

_**Well that was the first chapter i hope you enjoyed **_

_** Who was your favorite girl? Tell me in the reviews**_

_**I will post a new chapter as soon as i can!**_

_** !REVIEW!**_


	2. DATES

**************the love contest***************

CHAPTER #2: WEEK 1 DAY1

B POV

I woke up to the quiet breeze whispering around me. The hallways were still quiet so i assumed no one was up and after checking my clock and seeing it was only 7:00am i was probably the first one awake.

I got up and didn't bother putting on changing out of my pj's thinking it wouldn't matter what i was wearing anyway and slipped out of my room and made my way to the kitchen.

Once i was in the kitchen i began making some hot chocolate since i didn't like coffee and was in the mood for something sweet that would make this morning even better than it already was so far. Once my hot chocolate was finished i made a small bowl of fruit with yogurt on the side and after reaching for my drink and grabbing my food and turned around. I almost screamed when i turned around and there was a person behind me. It didn't help that it was Edward.

He started talking when he sensed my discomfort with the silence.

"Good morning bella." He said a small smile on his face. I had stop my eyes from wandering down his body...his shirtless body to be more precise. Once i realized i was just standing there looking like an idiot i responded.

"Morning Edward. Did you sleep well?" I asked meekly slightly intimidated by him.

"I did and u"

"Yes." I nodded. I heard a door open as soon as i spoke and so did Edward apparently because as soon as it opened he stopped staring at me and said he needed to I. get ready for the one on one date later and ran upstairs before i could answer.

Him talking about a date later confused me considering no one

Had gotten a date card yet. But just as that thought entered my mind all the girls came running down the stairs quickly with three cards in there hands. That meant two were one on one dates and the other was the group date.

"Bella come into the living room we are going to read the cards!" My new friend Alice who i had gotten to know a bit last night told me.

"Coming" i sauntered into the living room and sat with my legs crossed on the floor. Irina had all the cards in her hands and started with the group date card listing the names of the girls who would go on that date.

"Jessica"

"Tanya"

"Jane"

"Irina"

"And Charlotte"

All the girls who had been called were smiling and the others and myself were freaking out on the inside and for some of us on the outside too. Those who weren't called for either would have to wait until the second group date two days before the rose ceremony. Before reading the next card Irina the clue on the group date card.

" a tasty treat awaits you"

Irina unveiled the first one on one date card which was set for tomorrow. The wait for her to call the felt like it was taking a million years when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Kate" she called. I looked over to see Kate with a huge smile on her face. I honestly didn't know how i felt about her yet. I had talked to a few like Alice and Rose and liked them but i wasn't the most social person so i hadn't got a chance to talk to the other girls yet.

I had completely missed what Kate's card said when i had zoned out so i just listened as she pulled out the last card. The anticipation was thick and the girls who hadn't been called yet grew eerily quite.

"Bella" she said looking right at me and my eyes grew wide as i realized what shed just said. The date was to take place tonight and i was so excited.

"BELLA! You have to let me help you get ready. I promise you'll look fantastic when I'm finished!" Alice said. And i was caught up in the moment as i usually wouldn't let many people get me ready especially since i barely knew her but i agreed anyway.

"Wait bella don't you want to know the theme?" Irina asked?

"Oh yeah that might be helpful...what is if?"

"It says i hope you like the outdoors."

"Ok, so hiking or something of the sort maybe?"i asked. She shrugged and excused herself to go eat breakfast with the others but considering i had already ate and Edward had obviously started getting ready a while ago i needed to change then Alice was going to help with my makeup and hair.

+°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°TLC°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°+

After awhile-and by "awhile" i mean 2 hours my hair and makeup was done and according to the card Edward was going to come get me around 10:00am and it was already 9:48am. I was dressed in light blue jeans and grey uggs with a long sleeve loose white t-shirt which had a pocket that had a light pink flower design on it. My makeup was medium light toned brown eyes and light pink lips. And lastly my hair was lightly curled with my bangs pulled back in a Bobby pin.

Just as i was picked up a book to read so the time would go by faster when a loud shriek was heard downstairs. It sounded like it came from one of the girls so i decided to run down and see what was wrong.

Apparently i wasn't the only one with this idea as the WHOLE house was down there and that includes Edward.

Kate was lieing on the floor unconscious with a panicky Jessica sitting beside her. We tried to calm Jess down and found out that Kate had had an asthma attack. Edward rushed to the phone and called 911 before telling them the address and picking Kate up to take her outside to wait. But not before telling the rest of us he was going to the hospital with her and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning at the latest.

Upon hearing that my heart sank. I wanted Kate to get better soon and i was sort of expecting Edward to go with her but i was really looking forward to this date.

Sometimes though life isn't fair and things happen but for now i was going to make lunch and try not to think about how Kate's eyes were fluttering lightly and her lips had turned up a little when she was supposedly unconscious.

***************************TLC****************************

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. THERE SEEMS TO BE TENSIONS ARISING IN THE BACHELOR HOUSE. TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**

** REVIEW!**


End file.
